Worst Kind
by DifferentIndifference
Summary: It's the worst kind...


The Worst Kind.

Jack wiped a tear away from his eye. This wasn't how he planned today. Owen sighed.

'I'm sorry mate. It's positive.'

That was five months ago. And in those five months Owen and Tosh had died and Jack had finally realized he loved Ianto. But then he felt a kick and was reminded what had happened only five months before…

'I'm sorry mate. It's positive.'

'How far gone?' asked Jack, voice shaking like a leaf.

'3 months. You're passed the legal date, but then again Torchwood isn't exactly legal so I can if you want.' Owen looked sincere.

The autopsy room was empty. Jack was shirtless and sat on the cold metal bed with Owen standing beside him – his expression as blank as his white coat.

'I don't know yet.' admitted Jack.

'Well… I'm not you… and I don't know how it feels… but the longer you leave it the harder it will be.' Jack looked up at Owen, tearing brewing. 'Think of it as chucking out a toy. You've had this toy for ages but you're growing older and don't play with it as much as you used to. You pick up and think about it. But you always put it back. Every time you pick it up and put it back it gets harder don't it?' Jack nodded. 'A few months later, you've made up your mind. You're going to throw it out. Then you pick it up. Look at it. Really look at it. And what's happened? You can't get rid of it.' Owen held Jack's hand. Jack stared blankly at the floor. 'I don't want it to happen to you Jack. You hear me?'

Jack nodded. 'I'll think about it. I'll let you know tomorrow.' Jack stood up and left the autopsy bay, shirts in hand. He walked straight into his office. Owen watched him go in sympathy. He really felt for Jack. To him, Jack had always been the strong one, always the leader. Yet here he was. So scared and helpless. When Owen felt like that Jack was there for him but Owen couldn't do anything. He offered Jack 2 lines and he wanted neither.

As Jack rubbed his stomach, he thought of that night. How could he be 8 months pregnant and not show it? He started crying. Whenever he was alone he cried. He didn't want this baby. He just didn't and now Owen was gone and there was no one to get rid of it for him. No one…?

The Doctor has a TARDIS. The Doctor had a time machine… but they couldn't change the time. But the Doctor could help…

'Want a coffee?' Ianto interrupted Jack's thought.

'Yeah.'

Ianto smiled and left.

Jack stood up and went down into his hole. He stood in front of the mirror and removed his shirts. Still flat. Crying, Jack raised his fist and punch his stomach. He did it. Again and again and again and again. Repeating the fury raged on the unborn child. Ianto entered and saw Jack. He jumped down the ladder and grabbed Jack's wrists.

'Stop this Jack. What is it?' Ianto put his hands on Jack's reddened stomach.

Something kicked…

Jack's eyes went wide.

Ianto looked up at Jack.

'What was that?' whispered Ianto.

Jack bursts into tears and Ianto cuddled him.

'I'm so sorry I should have told you months ago.'

'Jack. What was that?'

'I'm pregnant.' Said Jack, barely a whisper.

Ianto let Jack go and looked at him. Even his voice was quieter.

'How long?'

'Eight months…'

'And you never told me?' Ianto didn't know whether to be soft or angry. He was how alone and hurt Jack was. He chose soft. 'Jack why?'

'I didn't want you to hate me. I knew you would.'

'Never. Is it mine?' Jack shook his head. ' Who's is it? Tell me.'

'No. You'll hate me and him.'

'Jack please. Now you've mentioned it you have to say.'

'Fine.' Jack leaned closer 'When I ran away with the Doctor we were captured on a ship. There was a year that never was after the Doctor reversed time. The lunatic in charge was called the Master. I was tied up. He… he… he raped me.'

Ianto's insides collapsed in shock. He never knew…

The metal around Jack's wrists were cold. The steam coming out of pipes blocked his view.

'Here I come…' the Master's estranged voice. He appeared in the steam. Wicked grin covering his face like his skin. The Master knelt down and yanked down Jack's trousers. Jack screamed. Martha and her family were sat in the change. All they could hear were Jack's tormented screams. The Master's egging voice. The grunts of pain.

Once a day, every day for a whole year. Ianto could never believe it. His Jack. His Jack. And this worthless excuse of man did the things that Ianto loved to do to him… he felt so horrible inside.

'What are you going to do?' asked Ianto – as if he didn't know.

'I can't get rid of it. It's alive I felt it kick. I can't kill an innocent child.'

'Tell me how to feel about it.'

'I hate because of how it was made… I love because it's a child. My child. Now I know it's alive I can't. It's too hard.'

'Let me do a scan. We need to know.'

'Owen did one. Then he died.'

'What about the Doctor? Does he know?'

'I never told him. He would have killed the Master there and then. He's the last of his kind and the Master was the same. I couldn't take that away from him.'

'But what if that's the only choice. We don't have the things for it. Even in Torchwood and it's too new, too different for the human race right now.' Ianto took his pone out of his pocket. 'Call him. He really can help.'

Jack knew it was best. He took the phone and dialled the number.

The Doctor arrived. Jack, himself and Ianto were inside the TARDIS.

'I have a few options for you Jack. One, I can take you into the future and you will have it. Two, I do that and I take it and give it to a friend of mine. Three, we can… you can still have it destroyed.'

'It's alive. We felt it kick. I can't do that.' Jack was trembling.

'Whatever you think is best. It's your decision and I will respect it no matter what.'

'Doctor. Are you angry that I didn't say anything?'

'A little because we could have done something about it but I understand why you didn't.' the Doctor sighed. ' Now, one or two?'

'One for now. I'll think the other out later.'

'Right then. Forty eighty two should be far enough. Common enough for pregnant men but still pretty new. Hold on.'

Doctor hit the 'go' button and they dematerialised.

They arrived and went straight in. Jack had the baby no problem. A little girl. Doctor and Ianto were sat with him. Jack was holding her, he looked tired but happy.

'What have you called her?' asked Ianto.

'I haven't yet.' Jack turned to the Doctor. 'I've decided to keep her. Something to keep me grounded on earth.' Jack looked at Ianto and smiled. 'Maybe she'll bring us closer.'

Ianto almost cried. 'I'd love that.'

Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack. The Doctor smiled.

'As you wish Jack. Now if you don't mind I will have to go. Solar rage burning up a planet. I have to go.'

'I understand. Thanks Doctor.'

'No problem.'

'But I can take you guys back now if you'd like.'

Jack and Ianto smiled.

The hub was dark when they got back. Ianto took Jack and the baby down into Jack's bedroom. They laid on the bed placing the baby on the bed between them. She was sleeping.

'We still haven't chosen a name.' said Ianto.

'What were you thinking? I have no ideas. Boy or girl.'

'Naomi.'

'No.'

'Why not? I quite like it.'

'I lost someone. Her name was Naomi.'

'Um.'

'When you were at school. Any girls you had a crush on?'

'There was this one girl. Her name was Jenny Denton.'

'What about Jenny?' asked Jack.

'Yeah. I think that'll be nice. It's not too childish it's not to adult.'

Jack picked Jenny up in his arms. 'Welcome Jenny.' Jack looked at Ianto. 'She is not to know how she was born. Her mother died when she was young and you stepped in ok?'

Ianto nodded and Jack leaned in and kissed Ianto deeply.

Announcing the birth of:

_Jenny Harkness – Jones_

Weighing:

_6 lbs 4 oz._


End file.
